wigglesfandomcom-20200223-history
You Make Me Feel Like Dancing (video)/Gallery
Gallery YouMakeMeFeelLikeDancing-TitleCard.jpg|Title Card Murray'sTitleinYouMakeMeFeelLikeDancing.jpg|Murray's title Jeff'sTitleinYouMakeMeFeelLikeDancing.jpg|Jeff's title Anthony'sTitleinYouMakeMeFeelLikeDancing.jpg|Anthony's title Sam'sTitle.jpg|Sam's title TheWigglesinYouMakeMeFeelLikeDancing.jpg|The Wiggles TheNonrealisticWigglesinYouMakeMeFeelLikeDancing.jpg|The Non-realistic Wiggles YouMakeMeFeelLikeDancing.jpg|"You Make Me Feel Like Dancing" (Featuring Leo Sayer) TheWigglesandWagsinYouMakeMeFeelLikeDancing.jpg|The Wiggles and Wags LeoSayerinYouMakeMeFeelLikeDancing.jpg|Leo Sayer TheWigglesWearingBeatlesClothes.jpg|The Wiggles wearing Beatles clothes TheWigglesWearingVestsandPants.jpg|The Wiggles wearing colored vests and pants DorothyinYouMakeMeFeelLikeDancing.jpg|Dorothy the Dinosaur JeffandAnthonyinYouMakeMeFeelLikeDancing.jpg|Jeff and Anthony Dr.Knickerbocker.jpg|"Dr Knickerbocker" Dr.Knickerbocker2.jpg|The Other Wiggles ASailorWenttoSea-Prologue.jpg|Anthony introducing "A Sailor Went to Sea" ASailorWenttoSea.jpg|"A Sailor Went to Sea" ASailorWenttoSea2.jpg|Murray wearing sailor suit ASailorWenttoSea3.jpg|Jeff wearing sailor suit ASailorWenttoSea4.jpg|Sam wearing sailor suit AnthonyPlayingDrum.jpg|Anthony playing drum Hornpipe.jpg|"Hornpipe" TroyCassar-DaleyinYouMakeMeFeelLikeDancing.jpg|Troy Cassar-Daley playing Fender guitar OldDanTucker-Prologue.jpg|Murray and Troy Cassar-Daley MurrayandTroyCassar-Daley.jpg|Murray and Troy playing guitars OldDanTucker.jpg|"Old Dan Tucker" AnthonyasOldDanTucker.jpg|Anthony as Old Dan Tucker TheProfessionalWigglesandTroyCassar-Daley.jpg|The Other Wiggles and Troy playing music CaptainFeatherswordinYouMakeMeFeelLikeDancing.jpg|Captain Feathersword TheWiggles,CaptainFeatherswordandTroyCassar-Daley.jpg|The Wiggles, Troy and Captain Feathersword Murray,JeffandTroyCassar-Daley.jpg|Murray, Jeff and Troy TheWigglyDancersinYouMakeMeFeelLikeDancing.jpg|The Wiggly Dancers OneFinger,OneThumb.jpg|Anthony MurrayPlayingBouzoukiinYouMakeMeFeelLikeDancing.jpg|Murray playing bouzouki JeffinYouMakeMeFeelLikeDancing.jpg|Jeff MurrayinYouMakeMeFeelLikeDancing.jpg|Murray SamSingingOneFinger,OneThumb.jpg|Sam CaptainFeatherswordSingingOneFinger,OneThumb.jpg|Captain Feathersword SamandCaptainFeatherswordinYouMakeMeFeelLikeDancing.jpg|Sam and Captain Feathersword TheShimmieShake-Prologue.jpg|Show host TheShimmieShake.jpg|"The Shimmie Shake" AnthonyPlayingDrumsinYouMakeMeFeelLikeDancing.jpg|Anthony playing the drums MurrayPlayingHofnerBassGuitarinYouMakeMeFeelLikeDancing.jpg|Murray playing Hofner bass guitar SamSingingTheShimmieShake.jpg|Sam singing on microphone JeffPlayingGibsonES-165Guitar.jpg|Jeff playing Gibson guitar CaterinaMeteinYouMakeMeFeelLikeDancing.jpg|Caterina Mete ClareFieldinYouMakeMeFeelLikeDancing.jpg|Clare Field TheFairyDance-Prologue.jpg|Sam and Dorothy TheWigglesandDorothyinYouMakeMeFeelLikeDancing.jpg|The Wiggles and Dorothy RebeccaKnoxinYouMakeMeFeelLikeDancing.jpg|Rebecca the Fairy SaminYouMakeMeFeelLikeDancing.jpg|Sam playing the violin TheOtherWigglesinYouMakeMeFeelLikeDancing.jpg|The Other Wiggles playing music TheFairyDance.jpg|"The Fairy Dance" MarioMartinez-DiazinYouMakeMeFeelLikeDancing.jpg|Mario EmilyMcGlinninYouMakeMeFeelLikeDancing.jpg|Emily BenMurrayinYouMakeMeFeelLikeDancing.jpg|Ben KristyTalbotinYouMakeMeFeelLikeDancing.jpg|Kristy Day-O(TheBananaBoatSong).jpg|"Day-O (The Banana Boat Song)" WagsinYouMakeMeFeelLikeDancing.jpg|Wags as tally man AntonioFieldinYouMakeMeFeelLikeDancing2.jpg|Sailor Antonio BananaBoat.jpg|Banana boat SwedishRhapsody-Prologue.jpg|Murray introducing "Swedish Rhapsody" SwedishRhapsody.jpg|"Swedish Rhapsody" MeganBolton.jpg|Megan LynMoraninYouMakeMeFeelLikeDancing.jpg|Lyn Moran SamandEmilyMcGlinn.jpg|Sam and Emily LaBamba-Prologue.jpg|Anthony and Fernando Jr. AnthonyPlayingMatonAcousticGuitarinYouMakeMeFeelLikeDancing.jpg|Anthony playing Maton acoustic guitar LaBamba.jpg|"La Bamba" FernandoandFernanditoMoguelinYouMakeMeFeelLikeDancing.jpg|Fernandito and Fernando LaBamba3.jpg|The Wiggles playing music File:IDriveTheBigRedCar.jpg|"I Drive The Big Red Car" File:DorothyinIDriveTheBigRedCar.jpg|Dorothy the Dinosaur File:JeffPlayingRedStarryKeyboardinYouMakeMeFeelLikeDancing.jpg|Jeff playing keyboard File:MurrayPlayingMatonGuitarinYouMakeMeFeelLikeDancing.jpg|Murray playing Maton guitar File:AnthonyinYouMakeMeFeelLikeDancing.jpg|Anthony cooking food File:TheBigRedCarinYouMakeMeFeelLikeDancing.jpg|The Big Red Car HenryinYouMakeMeFeelLikeDancing.jpg|Henry the Octopus WagsinIDriveTheBigRedCar.jpg|Wags the Dog CaptainFeatherswordinIDriveTheBigRedCar.jpg|Captain Feathersword (AreYouReady)DotheBusStop-Prologue.jpg|Dorothy introducing "(Are You Ready?) Do the Bus Stop") Bus.jpg|A bus AntonioFieldinYouMakeMeFeelLikeDancing.jpg|Antonio the bus driver (AreYouReady)DotheBusStop.jpg|"(Are You Ready?) Do the Bus Stop" (AreYouReady)DotheBusStop2.jpg|Anthony (AreYouReady)DotheBusStop3.jpg|Sam and Captain Feathersword (AreYouReady)DotheBusStop4.jpg|Jeff (AreYouReady)DotheBusStop5.jpg|Henry, Murray and Wags CaptainandAnthonyinYouMakeMeFeelLikeDancing.jpg|Captain and Anthony SamandMurrayinYouMakeMeFeelLikeDancing.jpg|Sam and Murray MurrayandHenryinYouMakeMeFeelLikeDancing.jpg|Murray and Henry FollowtheLeader.jpg|"Follow the Leader" SamSingingFollowtheLeader.jpg|Sam FollowtheLeader5.jpg|Sam and Murray FollowtheLeader3.jpg|Captain Feathersword and his pirate crew File:DorothySingingFollowtheLeader.jpg|Dorothy singing File:DorothyandAnthonyinYouMakeMeFeelLikeDancing.jpg|Dorothy and Anthony File:CaptainFeatherswordSingingFollowtheLeader.jpg|Captain singing TalesOfTheViennaWoods-Prologue.jpg|Anthony introducing "Tales of the Vienna Woods" TalesOfTheViennaWoods.jpg|"Tales of the Vienna Woods" MurrayPlayingMandolininYouMakeMeFeelLikeDancing.jpg|Murray playing mandolin and Jeff playing accordion ToHaveaTeaParty.jpg|"To Have a Tea Party" File:DorothySingingToHaveaTeaParty.jpg|Dorothy singing TheMooche-Prologue.jpg|Jeff as cat HollyMcGlinchyinYouMakeMeFeelLikeDancing.jpg|Holly the Cat WagsandSaminYouMakeMeFeelLikeDancing.jpg|Wags and Sam TheMooche.jpg|"The Mooche" TheMooche2.jpg|Wags TheMooche3.jpg|The Other Wiggles as cats JeffSleepinginYouMakeMeFeelLikeDancing.jpg|Jeff sleeping SamPlayingTrumpetinYouMakeMeFeelLikeDancing.jpg|Sam playing trumpet WigglehouseinYouMakeMeFeelLikeDancing.jpg|Congas in front of Wigglehouse SamPlayingCongas.jpg|Sam playing congas SamandClareField.jpg|Sam and Clare Field FirstinLine.jpg|"First in Line" AnthonyandEmilyMcGlinn.jpg|Anthony and Emily AnthonyPlayingCongasinYouMakeMeFeelLikeDancing.jpg|Anthony playing congas FirstinLine2.jpg|Anthony, Kristy and Ben MurrayPlayingCongas.jpg|Murray playing congas FirstinLine3.jpg|Murray, Caterina and Mario JeffPlayingCongas.jpg|Jeff playing congas JeffandCaptainFeatherswordinYouMakeMeFeelLikeDancing.jpg|Jeff and Captain Feathersword FirstinLine4.jpg|Jeff, Captain Feathersword and Ben TheAwakeWigglesinYouMakeMeFeelLikeDancing.jpg|The Awake Wiggles SwingingOnASwing-Prologue.jpg|Anthony and Wags SwingingOnASwing.jpg|"Swinging On A Swing" TheWigglyBarbershopQuartet.jpg|The Wiggly Barbershop Quartet AnthonyandWagsinYouMakeMeFeelLikeDancing.jpg|Wags pushing Anthony on a swing JeffandWagsinYouMakeMeFeelLikeDancing.jpg|Wags pushing Jeff on a swing WagsandMurrayinYouMakeMeFeelLikeDancing.jpg|Wags pushing Murray on a swing CountryGarden-Prologue.jpg|Murray and George Tseroes MurrayandGeorgeTseores.jpg|Murray and George playing guitar and bouzouki SamandAnthonyinYouMakeMeFeelLikeDancing.jpg|Sam and Anthony CountryGarden.jpg|"English Country Garden" (Instrumental Style) We'reAllFriends.jpg|"We're All Friends" TheWigglyFriendsinYouMakeMeFeelLikeDancing.jpg|The Wiggle Friends AnthonyandMurrayinYouMakeMeFeelLikeDancing.jpg|Anthony and Murray JeffandSaminYouMakeMeFeelLikeDancing.jpg|Jeff and Sam WagsandCaptainFeatherswordinYouMakeMeFeelLikeDancing.jpg|Wags and Captain DorothyandHenryinYouMakeMeFeelLikeDancing.jpg|Dorothy and Henry YouMakeMeFeelLikeDancing-ClosingScene.jpg|Closing Scene JeffWakingUpinYouMakeMeFeelLikeDancing.jpg|Jeff waking up YouMakeMeFeelLikeDancing-ClosingScene2.jpg|Jeff awake YouMakeMeFeelLikeDancing-ClosingScene3.jpg|The Wiggles waving goodbye YouMakeMeFeelLikeDancingEpilogue.jpg|Anthony and his son Antonio in epilogue DorothyandEmilyMcGlinn.jpg|Dorothy and Emily McGlinn File:MurrayCookPlayingDobro.jpg|Murray playing Dobro in epilogue File:MurrayCookinYouMakeMeFeelLikeDancingEpilogue.jpg|Murray in epilogue CaptainFeatherswordandPaulPaddickinYouMakeMeFeelLikeDancing.jpg|Captain Feathersword and Paul Paddick YouMakeMeFeelLikeDancingEpilogue3.jpg|Jeff in epilogue WagsandMarioMartinez-Diaz.jpg|Wags and Mario Martinez-Diz YouMakeMeFeelLikeDancingEpilogue4.jpg|Sam in epilogue YouMakeMeFeelLikeDancingEpilogue5.jpg|Sam playing "Get Ready to Wiggle" on trumpet in epilogue HenryandRebeccaKnox.jpg|Henry and Rebecca Knox YouMakeMeFeelLikeDancingEndCredits.jpg|End Credits MeganBoltoninYouMakeMeFeelLikeDancingEndCredits.jpg|Megan in end credits ClareFieldinYouMakeMeFeelLikeDancingEndCredits.jpg|Clare in end credits CaterinaMeteinYouMakeMeFeelLikeDancingEndCredits.jpg|Caterina in end credits FernanditoMoguelinYouMakeMeFeelLikeDancingEndCredits.jpg|Fernandito in end credits LynMoraninYouMakeMeFeelLikeDancingEndCredits.jpg|Lyn in end credits BenMurrayinYouMakeMeFeelLikeDancingEndCredits.jpg|Ben in end credits KristyTalbotinYouMakeMeFeelLikeDancingEndCredits.jpg|Kristy in end credits AdrianQuinnellinYouMakeMeFeelLikeDancingEndCredits.jpg|Adrian in end credits YouMakeMeFeelLikeDancingSongCredits.jpg|Greg's name in the song credits YouMakeMeFeelLikeDancingSongCredits2.jpg|Greg's name in the song credits YouMakeMeFeelLikeDancing-Anthony'sMessage.jpg|Anthony Field's message in the end credits TheMooche-BehindtheScenes.jpg|A Behind-the-Scenes clip of "The Mooche" PaulFieldandCaterinaMete.jpg|Paul and Caterina Antonio'sCrib.jpg|Antonio's crib AntonioandMikiField.jpg|Antonio and Miki in bonus safety clip DominicFieldin2008.jpg|Dominic swimming in the pool in bonus safety clip Dominic,Miki,LuciaandMariaField.jpg|Dominic, Miki, Lucia and Maria Miki,LuciaandMariaFieldin2008.jpg|Miki, Lucia and Maria LuciaandMikiFieldin2008.jpg|Lucia and Miki in bonus safety clip MikiTurningPotofBoilingWater.jpg|Miki turning pot of boiling water BoilingWater.jpg|A pot of boiling water Stove.jpg|Stove Oven.jpg|Oven Chemicals.jpg|Chemicals MikiLockingCabinetDoor.jpg|Miki locking the cabinet door CabinetDoor.jpg|Cabinet door locked BathtubSinkandHandles.jpg|Bathtub sink and handles Maria'sStroller.jpg|Maria's stroller MariaandMikiField.jpg|Miki putting Maria in stroller in bonus safety clip MariaFieldinStroller.jpg|Maria in stroller LuciaFieldin2008.jpg|Lucia in bonus clip ShuttheGate.jpg|Shut the Gate YouMakeMeFeelLikeDancing-TrailerSongTitle.png|Trailer song title of "You Make Me Feel Like Dancing" Dr.Knickerbocker-TrailerSongTitle.png|Trailer song title of "Dr. Knickerbocker" ASailerWentToSea-TrailerSongTitle.png|Trailer song title of "A Sailor Went to Sea" TheShimmieShake-TrailerSongTitle.png|Trailer song title of "The Shimmie Shake" Category:Galleries Category:Video Galleries Category:Bonus Clip Galleries